El regalo de Takuya
by SoRaTo FoReVeR
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Takuya y Kouji le tiene una sorpresa ¿Que sera?


Hola! aqui les dejo un nuevo fic, es mi primer fic de comedia asi que agradeceria su opinion :3

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece

Takuya caminaba de regreso a su casa. Estaba muy cansado debido a que tuvo un importante partido de fútbol. Toda la semana se la paso pensando en ese importante día sin prestarle atención a otra cosa. Ni siquiera avía notado que ese día era su cumpleaños. Caminaba con una sonrisa en el rostro por el resultado del marcador. Estaba tan metido en su mundo que no sintió cuando otra persona se le acerco.

-¡Takuya!- le grito Kouji en el oído

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?-

-Takuya- suspiro Kouji- Llevo más de diez minutos intentando que me hagas caso-

-A perdona. Es que estoy muy feliz por mi partido… por cierto que bueno que pudiste venir- le dijo un poco sonrojado

-A… es que yo… tenia que venir a animarte U/U- Takuya no se dio cuenta del cambio en la actitud de Kouji

-Lo se pero los demás no vinieron… y eso que les dije lo importante que era. Mira que buenos amigos- comento más o menos molesto, Kouji lo vio de reojo

-¡Ya se! ¿Por que no vamos a celebrarlo a mi casa? Me as dicho muchas veces que querías ir-

-¿En serio? ¿No importa?-

-acepta antes que me arrepienta- contesto Kouji aunque savia que no podía hacer eso

-¡Genial!- grito Takuya y comenzaron el camino asía la casa de Kouji

Una vez llegaron Takuya noto que todo estaba muy oscuro y un pensamiento le paso por la mente

-"acaso Kouji quiere…"- pensó sonrojándose ante ese pensamiento, después de algunos momentos en silencio- Etto… ¿Por qué no prendes la luz Koji?- pregunto con notable nerviosismo. No podía ver a Kouji pero le pareció que el tan bien estaba nervioso.

-¿Por qué? Yo… estoy mas cómodo así…- dijo MUY nervioso

Pero…. Etto ¿Qué te diré?- susurraba Takuya -¡Ya se! ¿No me vas a mostrar tu casa?-

-Primero te quiero mostrar otra cosa- dijo en un tono que asusto a Takuya que retrocedió un poco y vio la excusa perfecta- Estoy algo cansado- dijo mientras se acercaba asía un sillón que avía ahí

-¡No! No te sientes ahí… aun- susurro lo último Kouji pero Takuya lo escucho y trago saliva.

Kouji se acerco asía el y le dijo

-Takuya. No te muevas de ahí que te quiero mostrar algo- Takuya escucho el ruido de un cierre bajando

-¡KOJI!- grito poniendo las manos en forma defensiva

-¿Si Takuya?- dijo mientras lo acorralaba en una pared, Takuya sintió que algo duro y largo rozaba con su estomago

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto apunto de darle un paro cardiaco

-Te doy tu regalo de cumpleaños- dijo mientras extendía peligrosamente su mano asía su espalda. Takuya serró con fuerza los ojos pero… no paso nada. Los abrió con temor y se encontró con tres cosas:

1. Las luces prendidas

2. La casa de Kouji tenía muchos adornos y 3. Kouji tenía una botella en una mano y en la otra un obsequio que le extendía sonrojado

-Feliz cumpleaños- dijo aun sonrojado

-¿Cumpleaños? ¿Un regalo?- pregunto confundido Takuya

-Si ya te lo avía dicho ¿no? Te iba a dar tu regalo de cumpleaños. Para eso prendí la luz-

-¡Sorpresa!- gritaron repentinamente el resto de los elegidos saliendo de detrás del sillón, sobre el cual avía un gran pastel

-¿Qué?- Takuya estaba confundido

-¿No me digas que no recuerdas que es tu cumpleaños?- le pregunto algo molesta Zoe

-¿Enserio?- le pregunto aun algo atontado

-Si pero Kouji arruino la sorpresa. Se suponía que esperaras a que todos saliéramos- le espeto molesto J.P. Al recordar a Kouji Takuya volteo a verlo confundido mientras verificaba que todo estuviera en su lugar (N/a espero que eso se entienda P) Y desconfiado tomo el regalo que este le extendía

-¡Que empiece la fiesta!- grito J.P

-J.P esta no es tu casa no seas tan escandaloso- le reclamo molesta Zoe. Takuya observaba aun un poco confundido sobre que avía pasado

-¿Es una fiesta? ¿Para mi?-

-No es para mi- le contesto sarcástico Kouji mientras abría la botella y tomaba una especie de pastillas-¡Pues claro que para ti!-

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Takuya!- le dijo Tomy mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un regalo, todos fueron a felicitarlo y a darle un abrazo. Pero faltaba el abrazo de alguien

-Koji. Me parece que a Takuya le falta un abrazo- hablo por primera vez Kouichi.

Kouji lo vio molesto por que los demás no lo avían notado y se acerco a Takuya dispuesto a abrazarlo

-¡No ase falta!- grito histérico Takuya mientras se alejaba unos cuantos metros

-¿? Por una vez que quiero abrazar a alguien y no se deja- susurro Kouji molesto. –"Y después de todo lo que pase para esta dichosa fiesta"-

FLASH BACK

Ese día Kouji se avía levantado con algo de gripa y tenia temperatura pero no podía quedarse en su cama. Era el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo y tenia que hacer su parte del plan. Todos los elegidos se avían repartido una tarea y la suya era asegurarse de llevar a Takuya a su casa. Para eso tendría que estar con el durante el día en el partido del pelicafe. Sin demasiadas ganas se encamino asía el campo mientras se tomaba algunas pastillas para la fiebre que cargaba en su mochila.

El partido estuvo muy emocionante pero cuando termino le volvió a subir la temperatura

-"Maldición"- volteo asía la cancha para no perder de vista a Takuya pero se dio cuenta de que este ya no estaba-"¡Lo perdí!"- asustado corrió lo mas rápido que la gripa lo dejo asía afuera del campo y comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada. Lo encontró dando la vuelta a la esquina de la calle y hecho a correr asía el. En condiciones normales no le hubiera costado trabajo pero estaba muy cansado. Al llegar comenzó a intentar llamar su atención pero no le asía caso, ante esto su permanente tranquilidad desapareció y le grito lo mas fuerte que pudo- ¡Takuya!- este lo vio sorprendido y comenzaron a hablar, tenia que hacer que llegaran a "ese" tema de pronto Takuya dijo: -… por cierto que bueno que pudiste venir- y a punto estuvo de decirle la verdad por estar pensando en otra cosa -A… es que yo… tenia que venir a animarte U/U- en ese momento se acordó de su fiebre y se dio cuenta de lo sonrojado que estaba. Decidió que era momento de llevarlo a su casa, pero dejo de pensar en eso cuando lo oyó decir

-Lo se pero los demás no vinieron… y eso que les dije lo importante que era. Mira que buenos amigos- lo vio de reojo –"Si supiera que todos están en mi casa preparándole una fiesta"-de pronto se le ocurrió como podría cumplir su objetivo y de paso levantarle el animo-¡Ya se! ¿Por que no vamos a celebrarlo a mi casa? Me as dicho muchas veces que querías ir-

-¿En serio? ¿No importa?-

-acepta antes que me arrepienta- contesto Kouji aunque savia que no podía hacer eso… ya que los demás se molestarían con el

-¡Genial!- grito Takuya y comenzaron el camino asía la casa de Kouji.

Al llegar las luces estaban apagadas, de pronto noto una sombra en el sillón que le asía algunas señas que interpreto como que debía acercarse, aprovechando que Takuya estaba distraído se acerco

-No enciendas aun la luz, evítalo a toda costa- le dijo en un susurro casi inaudible Kouichi -¿Por qué?- contesto en el mismo tono –Zoe esta trayendo su pastel para acá- de pronto Takuya le hablo y se tuvo que alejar -¿Por qué no prendes la luz?- le pregunto, Kouji no savia que responder así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente -¿Por qué? Yo… estoy mas cómodo así…- dijo MUY nervioso

Pero…. Etto ¿Qué te diré?- susurraba Takuya -¡Ya se! ¿No me vas a mostrar tu casa?-

-Primero te quiero mostrar otra cosa- dijo al pensar en que hacer para no prender tan pronto la luz, pero Takuya le dijo- Estoy algo cansado- mientras se acercaba asía el sillón en el que sus amigos se avían escondido y colocado el pastel

-¡No! No te sientes ahí… aun- susurro lo último Kouji pero le extraño que Takuya tragara nervioso saliva-"¿y a este que le pasa?"-

Kouji se acerco asía el y le dijo

-Takuya. No te muevas de ahí que te quiero mostrar algo- dijo mientras tomaba su mochila y la abría para sacar primero sus pastillas y una botella con agua y después el regalo de Takuya, en ese momento Tomy le asía señas de que prendiera la luz pero vio un inconveniente, estaba justo detrás de la espalda de Takuya así que no le quedo otro remedio que acorralarlo en la pared para evitar caerse (probablemente sobre el pastel)

-¡KOJI!- grito poniendo las manos en forma defensiva

-¿Si Takuya?- dijo sorprendido por el grito,

-¿Qué haces?-

-Te doy tu regalo de cumpleaños- dijo mientras extendía su mano con dirección a su espalda para prender la luz

FIN DE FLASH BACK

La fiesta de los elegidos paso normal salvo por Takuya que no paraba de alejarse de Kouji a cada rato verdaderamente atemorizado. Dos cosas eran seguras; nunca vería a Kouji de la misma forma y JAMAS volvería a leer mangas Shoujo CofhentaiCof.

NOTAS FINALES: Espero que les aya gustado. Por cierto la parte del flash back es prácticamente lo que en realidad paso sin las hormonas alocadas de takuya XD. No pude evitar ponerlo :3.

¡Dejen sus comentarios por favor!


End file.
